Retribution of Chaos
by The Homunculi Twins
Summary: During a mission to retrieve the Chaos Emeralds from Dr. Eggman, Commander Sonic and his team are sent hurtling through time and space to a new world; a world called 'Earth'. *AU: Sonic X**Humanoid Sonic/Amy/Tails/Cheese/Knuckles/Rouge...**Violence , Language, Adult Themes, Dark Themes, Character Death, Trigger Warnings**Image not mine*
1. Description

**Hello **_"Sonic the Hedgehog"_** readers! For those of you who don't know who we are, allow us to introduce ourselves; **

**My name is Sapphire; I am the main author of this account. **

_And I'm Elizabeth, Sapphire's younger twin sister, though I act like the older one.  
_

**We would like to welcome you;**

_To our new story;  
_

**_Retribution of Chaos!_**

_Below is the basic information for this story. You do NOT have to read it, but it is advised that you do.  
_

**We include vital information pertaining our story, included ages, languages, warnings, disclaimers, things like that. **

_Please note; this page WILL be updated as time goes on. Every time Sapphire or I update this, we will let you know via a_ **A/N **_in the chapter. __  
_

**_Hope you enjoy the story!_**

**Title:** Retribution of Chaos

**Author: **The Homunculi Twins

**Beta: **NONE at the MOMENT

**Genre: **ROMANCE/FRIENDSHIP/FAMILY/ANGST/ADVENTURE/MYSTERY/ SUSPENSE/ACTION/HURT/COMFORT

**Story/Anime: **Sonic the Hedgehog – Cartoon Verse 'Sonic X'

**Rating: **T

**Summary:** During a mission to retrieve the Chaos Emeralds from Dr. Eggman, Commander Sonic and his team are sent hurtling through time and space to a new world; a world called 'Earth'. *AU: Sonic X**Humanoid Sonic/Amy/Tails/Cheese/Knuckles/Rouge...**Violence , Language, Adult, Dark Themes*

**Warning**(**s**)**:**Mention of Character Death, Character Death, Mention of Assault, Mention of Rape, Mention of Violence, Violence, Explicit Language, Vulgar Language, Mention of Adult/Sexual Themes, Mention of Dark Themes, Adult/Sexual Themes, Slash, Mention of Bullying, Trigger Warnings, Humanoid Sonic X characters

**Pairing**(**s**)**:** NONE

**Disclaimer: **The Homunculi Twins don't own **Sonic X **and/or any and all **Sonic **characters that decide they want to appear in this story. They belong to **Ōshima Naoto, Uekawa Yuji, Miki Kouji, SEGA, 4Kids Entertainment, TMS Studio, Saban Brands, **and **Sonic Team**. We do, however, own this plot, this account, and any and all OC's that pop up. The only profit we make from this story is the reviews, because we're review whores. Thank you, and enjoy the story.

**A/N1:**

"Talking"

"Foreign Language _(Translation)_"

'_Thought'_

_Letter_

"_**Phone Calls"**_

_Book/Magazine Titles_

_**F**__lashbacks- __**s**__tart and __**e**__nd_

"_**Vi**__deos__**" **_

**A/N2:** I know that I sometimes get confused on whose who, so here is a brief little list:

Sonic – Heyghoge*

Amy – Heyghoge*

Knuckles – Echidnas**

Rouge – Bat

Tails – Fox

Cream – Rabbit

Shadow – Heyghoge*

Silver – Heyghoge*

Eggman – Human***

*Heyghoge – The Middle English (Old English basically) term for hedgehog

**An Echidnas – a creature from the Sonic World; not an actual creature in real life. Comparable to the Heyghoge family. For the purposes of this FanFiction, the Echidnas' are distant cousins to the Heyghoge family.

***On Mobius (see below), Eggman's people are not referred to as 'Humans'. They are referred to as the Vani, which is Latin for 'Fading'. They are called this because the Vani do not have animal like qualities, and are slowly becoming extinct.

There will be other characters that will be added over time.

**A/N3:** This is a list of the age differences, as well as the conversion formula, for the Mobians*. The following chart goes by Earth Years.

|...Species...| |...Infant...| |...Toddler...| |...Child...| |...Teen...| |...Adult...|

|…..Human...| |...0-1...| |...3-4...| |...4-12...| |...13-17...| |...18+...|

|...Mobian...| |...0-13...| |...14-19...| |...20-38...| |...39-57...| |...58+...|

There is roughly a forty year difference between the Humans and the Mobians.

Eighteen is to Human, as Fifty-eight is to Mobian.

The average Mobian is able to live for just over two fifty-five Earth years. The oldest Mobian is believed to have lived for over three hundred twenty-nine years.

Depending on the race, there are specific terms for Infants, Toddlers, Child, Teenagers, Adults, and Seniors. These will be explained later.

*Mobians: the general terminology for those from the planet Mobius, which is the world were Sonic and his team are from.

**Based on the conversion table above, here are the ages for the Mobians that appear in the Sonic X World:**

_Sonic – 61 Human years; 19 Mobian Cycles_

**Tails – 56 Human years; 18 ½ Mobian Cycles **

_Knuckles – 83 Human years; 24 Mobian Cycles_

**Amy – 63 Human years; 19 ½ Mobian Cycles**

_Cream – 53 Human years; 16 ¼ Mobian Cycles_

**Cheese – Unknown; roughly 16-29 Mobian Cycles**

_Shadow – 79 Human years; 23 Mobian Cycles_

**Rouge – 83 Human years; 24 Mobian Cycles**

_Silver – 67 Human years; 22 ¼ Mobian Cycles_

**Eggman – 176 Human years; 53 Mobian Cycles**

_Chris – 12 Human years: About 11 Mobian months_

**A/N4: **Like Earth, the people of Mobius have different languages. The main language is just called 'Common', and is mainly a jargon of all the different languages. Common is English.

Now, there different languages as well. These languages do not depend solely on the region of where they live; instead, these languages are put into the different Families. By Families, I mean the different types.

For example:

The Heyghoge's language is called 'Sindarin'. For those of you who recognize this term, yes, it is J.R.R. Tolkien's language of the Grey-elves. For those of you who don't know, Sindarin is based on Welsh.

The Fox's language is called 'Xyena'. Xyena is just a random name I created for the language based off of Japanese.

The Bat's language is called 'Quenya' which, like Sindarin, is from J.R.R. Tolkien's languages; this one is the High-Elven language based mainly on Finnish, with Greek and Latin attributes.

The Echidnas language is called 'Øssatic'. The name is based off of the Eastern Iranian name, 'Ossetic'. This language is based mainly on Egyptian Arabic.

The Rabbits language is called 'Halo', which is based off of French.

I will add more as time goes by, however, these are the main that you need to know at the moment.

x-(-X-X-)-x

_**Chapter One **_


	2. Operation I: EARTH

"Talking"

"Foreign Language _(Translation)_"

'_Thought'_

_Letter_

"_**Phone Calls"**_

_Book/Magazine Titles_

_**F**__lashbacks- __**s**__tart and __**e**__nd_

"_**Vi**__deos__**" **_

x-(-X-X-)-x

**Operation I**

_**EARTH**_

Emerald green orbs stared thoughtfully at the large building on the screen; pink, plush lips tinted gray pulling into a small frown. With over sixty floors, over half of which were underground, the operation was going to be a tricky one for his, at the moment, five man (including him) team to complete.

Oh, he had all the confidence in the world that they would be able to finish; it just wasn't going to be easy.

Not only did they have to prevent the Doctor from successfully using Chaos Control, they also had to rescue two of their own, who had been captured by the Mad Scientist almost a whole week ago.

The owner of the emerald green orbs smiled faintly at the thought of their captured member; she had put up one hell of a fight when Eggman had attacked. It shamed him, shamed them all, that they hadn't been there when Eggman struck. They had been various places; he at a meeting with his three Eye Cee, conversing with the Generals about the next plan of attack, while his Two Eye Cee had been busy repairing the Tornado. His medic had been out gathering supplies in preparation, leaving the youngest and her Chao to guard over the precious cargo.

Anger filled his body, his white gloved fists clenching together in remembrance of the gruesome scene that they had found.

The cargo hold had been a mess; crates, once filled with much needed supplies, were strewn about the small, twelve by sixteen tent. The single mahogany wood chair where the guard(s) would sit smashed to pieces. Empty canteens laid softly in piles, a giant wet spot the only indication of what they once held.

The large, metal container that held the precious cargo had been blasted inwards, the metal still red from the heat; the precious item, gone.

A pool of slowly congealing blood dribbling down the container and onto the floor was the only indication of what had happened to their youngest and her partner.

"Commander, Rogue is in position," a young, feminine voice spoke to the right of him, regaining his attention once more. He nodded, his medium blue spines fluttering as he did so.

"Good." His voice was young, but hardened by years of harshness and battle. He spun on his left heel before walking down the underground sanctuary that was their current base, his red and white high top shoes clicking softly against the ground. A set of answering footsteps informed him that his medic was following. "Have you alerted Tails and Knuckles?"

"Yes sir." she replied. "They will arrive at the meeting point shortly after we do."

The Commander nodded again, absently bringing a hand up to push away one of his spines that fell into his eyesight. The footsteps paused.

"Sonic" his ears twitched. "we'll get them back." The unspoken _'right?'_ echoed around them. He turned and stared at her, taking in the bright, forest green eyes, pale pink skin and rose colored spines. A pair of pink ears, just a shade lighter than her hair, were pressed into the side of her skull in nervousness. Her full body suit, which was a deep, maroon red with sleeves that rested mid arm. A black utility belt rests on her waist, drooping slightly at the weight of her hammer. A small smile flickered onto his face.

"Yeah," he said, holding out a white gloved hand, toned arm stretching out for her to take. "we'll get them back, Amy."

The young woman gazed into his emerald orbs, before smiling and taking the outstretched hand. For a brief second, they stayed like that; holding hands and gazing into each others eyes as they took reassurance from one another, before he released her hand. An easy going smile fluttered onto his lips as he turned and continued down the hallway; Amy's dark red shoes clinking behind him.

"Tails, Knuckles," the young Commander called out, attracting the attention of the two inside the room, as they stood besides a large, two-seater aeroplane. The tallest was a young man with long, crimson red spines that fell just before touching the corners of his steely gray eyes. He wore a a full, crimson red body suit with only one sleeve, the right bare for all to see. A utility belt rests loosely on his hips, a variety of small circular tubes attached to it. A black leather harness is attached to his chest and thighs, various metal clips bare; all save for two, where a thick, leather cord reached around from front to back. A pair of white cone shaped pointed gloves adorned his hands, and orange, white and green shoes clicked softly against the ground as he walked towards Sonic.

The ruin for Guardian was burnt into his right shoulder, showing to all who approached that he was a Guardian of the Master Emerald.

Sapphire blue glanced up from where the owner had been gazing intently at a small notepad, his wire framed glasses briefly hiding them from view. A wide grin stretched across the young boys face, a single lock of blonde fur falling into his face, white tipped ears perking in happiness. He leapt to his feet, tails swinging gently behind him as he ran to great his commander and Soul Brother.

"Hiya Sonic!" the boy greeted, a toothy smile on his face. "I've completed the repairs for the Tornado and did a mock simulation, so everything is in working order." The boy began to bounce lightly on his feet; red and white shoes making a soft squeaking noise. He raised a gloved hand and began ticking off his fingers as he recited his list. "I've switched out the bottom two guns to M2 Browning with Raufoss Mk 211 Mod 0 High-Explosive-Incendiary-Armor-Piercing (HEIAP), .50 rounds. The top two are M85 machine guns with the .50 Caliber MK257 API-DT rounds, since the mission is during the night.

"The engine has been topped, and I have three extra twenty gallons just in case. I've got eight emergency packs in the underbelly along with another three crates of ammo and medicinal supplies as needed. Oh, and –," Sonic laughed and placed a hand on the energetic kitsune's shoulder.

"Alright Tails, I get it! You're prepared for the mission!" Sonic said laughingly. The boy blushed, his ears twitching in embarrassment.

"G-Gomen _(S-Sorry)_ Sonic," he said as his friends chuckled behind him. He subconsciously straightened his harness into a more comfortable position, before regaining his footing. "Are we ready to go?"

Sonic nodded, his lips pursing briefly, before a wide smile splayed across his face. "Ie _(yes)_; we're ready. Does everyone know the plan?"

Amy stepped forward; the only thing betraying her nervousness was her left hand, that was absently fiddling with the grip of her hammer. "At twenty-two hundred, you will go after Rogue, who had been sent out earlier to scope Eggman's hideout."

"While you are following Rogue," Knuckles said, crossing his arms over his chest, "Amy, Tails and I will be creating a series of distractions to lure Eggman's goons away and keep the attention away from you."

Tails stepped forward, his tails flickering behind him in anxiousness and excitement. The young kitsune was always eager to test out one of his new inventions; even if it was being used in times of war. "The distraction will last a total of thirty five minutes and fifty six seconds, in which time, we will retreat and await your return along with the precious cargo, Rouge, Cream and Cheese at meeting point Alpha. If, by oh one hundred, you are not at the rendezvous point, we will move to point Bravo. Every hour, on the hour, we will continue down the pre-arranged rendezvous points until we reach point Juliet. If, by that time, you, the precious cargo, Rouge, Cream and Cheese are not back, we are to assume worst case scenario."

"At such point in time," Amy picked up, "we are to issue a full retreat and hightail it back to the commanding officers of Delta Squad Zero Wun Zero and report back. Then, we are to listen and obey Colonel Blaze's orders until such time that you have been retrieved and or you have been pronounced dead."

Sonic nodded as his team relayed their orders to him, his bare arms crossing over his chest. "Excellent." Was all he said, before he bowed his head. The others followed suit and, as one, raised their right fists up to their hearts, eyes slipping closed.

Knuckles' voice was deep and filled with power as he spoke, his words flowing over those gathered like a waterfall, before gripping them in a fierce, motherly hug full of love and protectiveness. As the Echidnas' voice rose and fell, never wavering in its strength and resolution, a warm glow settled into their very beings. And when he finished his final words in the Ancient Language of the Guardians, they stood, and knew they were ready.

The Commander gave a large, toothy grin, pointed teeth showing in the dim moonlight as his spines prickled; his emerald orbs glittering with excitement and the Blessing that Knuckles had given them.

"May the Master Emerald watch over you and yours." Sonic spoke. The others mirrored his expression and replied; "To you and yours as well, Commander Sonic the Heyghoge."

And with that; he was gone. A small plume of dust the only thing that told the others that he had once stood before them.

Their grins widen as they heard their Commander's final words to them;

"_Let's kick ass!"_

x-(-X-X-)-x

How did this happen?

_How_ in the name of the almighty Master Emerald, _did this happen_?!

Everything had been going fine; he had easily infiltrated Eggman's hideout, following the trail Rogue had laid out for him. He'd been about two floors away when the alarm had finally been triggered to his presence. Honestly, it was almost laughable how _simple_ it was to get in.

He'd continued on, dodging and weaving through the sudden crowd of Eggman's goons, easily destroying the robots when they appeared. It had taken him a total of fifteen minutes to travel the lab where Eggman kept Cream and Cheese captive, and another six minutes getting _into_ the lab.

The Vani was a 'mad scientist' for a reason, after all.

He had gotten in and had immediately taken in the situation; Eggman stood in the center of the room, holding a trigger remote in hand. His eyes had easily tracked the cord to the large glass cylinder behind the Vani, where the seven Chaos Emeralds, the 'Children' of the Master Emerald, lay, glowing faintly with energy that pulsed through his very soul. There were a total of six robots and five living beings inside of the room; one Vani, two Bats, a Cat and a Mouse. All of their weapons were trained on him.

And there, located away in a cylinder next to the container, were his youngest teammates; Cream, a young Rabbit with beige fur and her Chao, a baby blue and yellow creature cuddled protectively in her arms.

He had felt a wave of fury ripple through his body when he saw the state that they had been in; crimson red blood caked the sides of their faces, their arms littered with purple bruises and ragged gashes. Cream's uniform was torn in numerous places, a dark patch of blood soaking into the burnt orange colored pants leggings. She was sitting with her back against the cylinder, one eye swollen shut, her lip split; clearly favoring her left side and her ribs. Cheese had been barely conscious, his onyx blue orbs hazy with pain and exhaustion.

Eggman had warned the Heyghoge to stay away, else he would activate the strange machine that he had built. The crazed Vani had openly admitted that even _he_ didn't know what it would do as the mad man cackled loudly.

He'd had no choice but to stay as still as possible; waiting for the opportunity to save Cream and Cheese. At the moment, his teammate was more important than the Chaos Emeralds.

He'd never gotten the chance.

A large explosion rocked the building to its very core; he distantly remembered one of Eggman's robots report that one of the power plants had malfunctioned and self detonated. After picking himself up, he'd run towards his younger team mates, eager to rescue them and escape from this hell hole. He'd finally gotten the latch open, and was in the process of getting Cream out, when he heard Eggman curse.

With dread, he'd turned to the larger cylinder and saw a sight he did not wish to see.

The Chaos Emeralds had activated.

There had been silence, for just a brief moment. Vani and Heyghoge locked eyes, and a temporary truce had been called. 'Retreat!' Eggman had roared and, as one, everyone began to leave.

It was too late.

There had been a blinding white light that flashed from the contained Emeralds; the feeling of his body being torn apart molecule by molecule, then put back together.

Than...nothing.

There had only been blessed silence and peace.

When he had come to, he had been sure that he was dead; he was surrounding by pitch black darkness, though he hadn't panicked. This darkness wasn't as frightening as the darkness back home; this one was...calming, almost. All of his aches and wounds were miraculously gone, and he had been filled with a sense of peace and calm.

That peace only lasted but a few seconds, before a loud noise, similar to a gooses honking, burst through his eardrums. He'd whirled around, eyes wide, as he caught sight of two lights racing towards him. His training had kicked in and he had leapt out of the way.

Only to discover that there were _another_ set of lights coming towards him.

He'd dodged this one as well, his eyes widening when he saw a third set. He blinked once, then rapidly in shock as...something came into focus.

Gaping in shock, the young Commander had looked to and fro widely, eyes wide, as strange, metal contraptions skidded to a stop in front of him. Large, sliver buildings rose from the grounds, reaching as high as the Elder Trees in the Old Forest. Lights of blue, gold, pink, purple and green sparkled around him, searing into his eyes almost painfully.

His attention had been taken back when he'd heard someone shouting at him in Common Speech and, as he turned around to reply, he'd been shocked once more. For standing in front of him was not a Anthro, but a Vani. A Vani that he had never seen before. He stared for but a few seconds, before he realized that he was _surrounded_ by Vanis.

The next few minutes were a blur of confusion, shock, utter bewilderment, and then amusement when a group of Vanis wearing a black uniform with gold badges attached to the front. They had talked to him as if he had still been a kit and warily approached him. His eyes had narrowed when the male Vani began to question him, continuing to talk to him in a patronizing tone. When the male had reached out to grab his arm, he sidestepped a good eighty-five centimeters. His eyebrow had risen at the completely dumbfounded looks on not just the male Vani, but on the others as well.

The male, who he had deduced as an officer, much like Vector was, had asked, in a shocked, but impressed voice, how he had moved so fast, even as he reached out to grab him again.

And again, he had moved, only this time, he stood next to a different officer. Like last time, the Vanis had been shocked at the sudden speed. One pulled out what looked like a radio microphone and said something into it. He didn't understand what it was that the Male had said. Again and again, he dodged through the Vanis' finger tips, a slight, condescending smirk on his face.

It was only when a group of them tried to pounce on him did he finally venture to the metal contraption that had carried the Vanis here. He curiously examined it, and absently made a note to have Tails figure out how this thing worked. It looked like it could travel great distances, and would be a great asset to the war.

Inwardly, he laughed at the disbelieving looks on their faces, though judging from the flashes of anger, his amusement must of shown on his face. A heavy set officer with a mustache and a strange, thick accent scolded him, though he let it roll off of him.

It was then that a pair of strong arms wrapped around his body. His eyes had widened, his head flying back to look at the young Vani holding him, before narrowing, With a growl, he raised his spines, pulled forward as far as he could, then slammed his head into the Vanis' chest. He winced when he felt several of his spines snap, the feel of warm blood now coating his back making him want to gag, though he did not. With practiced ease, he grabbed the Vanis arms, which had slackened in shock and pain, and flipped him over his shoulder, sending him crashing to the hard ground.

His had ears twitched in discomfort.

The Vanis stared at him, shock evident on their faces, before outrage clouded their features. As one, they pulled out something that he had recognized immediately; guns. He hissed and took a step back, crouching down as his training began to kick into high gear. The mustached officer, who was most likely the chief, ordered him to put his hands in the air and drop to his knees. Distantly, he heard the sounds of Vani screams. Pursing his lips, he made a split second decision.

These officer Vanis were only doing their jobs, and there were to many sifiliaid_(civilians)_ around for a fight to erupt. With a small smirk, he bent down, his muscles tensing. He watched as the Vanis released the safety on their guns; only for them to drop them in shock when he speed by them.

He had been chased all over the city – which he discovered later on as he ran – being chased by numerous of the strange black and white contraptions. It had been easy to loose them on the long, winding roads that lifted to the sky, and now, here he sat, atop a strange lamp overseeing the city.

"The sky looks the same," he muttered, spines rustling in the soft embrace of the wind. "The stars and the moon too." His lips pulled into a small frown. "I...guess Chaos Control sent me here." He sighed.

"I traveled through space; did I travel through time too? Am I the only here?"

_'Are all the others...gone? Is the War...finally over?'_

His thoughts were racing tenfold. If he really _did_ travel through time, then that meant that the War was over; which was a relief. But...if it _was_ over, how did it end? Did his friends and family survive to carry out their own lives? And how did the Vanis become so many? He'd never seen that many before!

Emerald orbs slipped closed, before snapping open. The young Commander sprung to his feet, his gaze never leaving the stars.

"I don't know if I'm the only one in this world, but I damn well intend to find out." With those words, he set out, his feet making a soft pitter patter against the hard stone road. His spines rose as his speed increased, his body slowly turning into a blue blur.

Just from the brief visit inside of the city, he knew that it would be pointless in asking one of the Vanis about the War; none of them seemed to be familiar with his people or the rest of the Anthropomorphous community. He didn't know if that meant that, somehow, the Anthropomorphic race switched with the Vani in terms of extinction, or if they had gone into hiding.

And to be truthful, he didn't know which he would prefer.

A harsh, high pitched siren interrupted his thoughts, and he peeked over his shoulder, taking in four white vehicles that were much different than the ones he'd seen earlier. These ones had a narrowed body, similar to _Hurricane IV_, with the wheels jutting out on the aft and fore with a high 'tail' like object attached to the rear wheels. He watched with mild interest as the strange contraptions slowly crept up next to him, boxing him in.

The Heyghoge smirked when he saw the smug looks on the Vanis faces; clearly they thought they had him trapped and, if he had been anyone else, he would have been. Fortunately for him, unfortunately for the Vani, he wasn't anyone else; he was Sonic of the Heyghoge Clan, Commander of the Tenth Strike Team of the United Mobian Army.

He laughed, emerald orbs sparkling in amusement. "Oh no!" he said. "I'm trapped! However, will I escape?"

His voice was mocking, filled with dry sarcasm. He chuckled when he saw the surprised looks on the Vanis' faces; they must have high frequency microphones that had managed to pick up what he had said.

His legs tensed, his speed slowed, and for a fraction of a second, he stopped running. The Vanis' eyes widened when he leapt atop the glass panel of the machine. He heard the outraged tone of the Vanis' voice, though was unable to hear what he said. With another laugh, he stuck out his tongue and jumped off.

"_**This is Two-Eye-Cee Rogers of the S-Team commanding you stop. You have thirty seconds to pull over. If you do not comply, we will be forced to make you!"**_ A young, masculine voice called from the lead car. Sonic raised a thin eyebrow; the S-Team, huh? He'd have to look them up after all this was said and done. The young Commander glanced down at his shoes, contemplating whether or not he could go faster. They were his Mach three four ones; currently, they were going at about Mach two. He spun on his heels, forcing his body to spin around so he was now running backwards as his eyes scanned over the frames once more.

They vehicles were sleek, with an aerodynamic design; they could probably make it to Mach three, though it would probably only be for a few seconds. Sonic nodded to himself. So long as he didn't go up to Mach Five for longer than twenty seconds, he should be fine. After all, these were his only good pair of shoes left.

Suddenly, a deeper voice from before sounded out. _**"**__**Attention all units; open the center line." **_

Emerald orbs looked up, just in time to see a red copy of the white pursuit vehicles sped towards him. He gave a short gasp as he leapt to the side, blinking in shock as the vehicle quickly became a red dot in the distance. That one was going Mach four!

His eyes narrowed, a playful smirk creeping onto his face; that one wasn't looking to capture him, as the others had been. No, this one was just looking to prove him – or her – self; to prove that they were the fastest on the road. Well, he couldn't have _that_ now, could he?

With a short, mirthful laugh, he gave a silent apology to his shoes and Tails, and sped up, easily catching up to the red machine. He gave the driver – a male Vani – a two fingered salute, before kicking it into high gear.

For a moment, everything was silent as he surpassed the sound barrier; then, he was back, just in time to hear the red contraptions wheels squeal to a halt. He risked a glance over, seeing the male Vani step out, before turning to look ahead of him.

Just as he went flying over the edge of the runway; and then he was air born.

He went flying over metal windmills, causing them to spin faster. The lights of the city he soared over, brightened, showing off the beautiful reds, pinks, yellows, and blinding whites. He was struck by the beauty this city held.

"Maybe this place isn't so bad after all." Sonic murmured to himself, stretching his arms out. His uniform ruffled in the wind as he turned to look over his shoulder. "And if I'm really the only one here on this strange new world, at least I know someone to have fun with!"

He gazed at the large houses that were no doubt filled with families sleeping peacefully, and felt a pang in his heart. How long had it been since he had seen his family? And not just his family that he'd made during the war, but the one he'd been born into? When was the last time he'd seen his brothers?

The last time since he'd been able to sleep peacefully, without fear of death?

_'Too long'_ his mind supplied mournfully. _'Since you were a small kit, huddling in the warmth of your eldest Frawd's _(brother's)_arms, shortly before Mam _(Mother)_and Tad _(Father) _were killed.' _

Young, tortured emerald orbs closed in sorrow, before snapping open when he felt his stomach drop. He looked wildly around when he noticed that he was beginning to descend back to the ground; a ground that was actually a body of water.

Suddenly, the young Commander wished that he had accepted Amy's swimming lessons three cycles ago. With a small cry, he plunged into the, surprisingly warm, water with a loud _'splash!'_. Frantically propelling his arms, he tried to force his body upwards, towards the blessed air, though to no avail. Trying to run did nothing either.

_'Is this it? Am I going to die in this strange world, without knowing what became of my friends and family? Not knowing if we had finally been able to defeat Eggman?' _He thought despondently, mentally chuckling at the irony. He had fought in over thirty-nine major battles against the mad tyrant, survived, twenty-six assassination attempts, forty minor scuffles, and lived through the Dark Days, only to die by drowning?

Oh, Wraig Tynged _(Lady Fate)_ could be a real ast _(bitch)_ at times.

Though this time was not one of them. As his vision slowly began to go black, a sudden disturbance in the water caused him to look up. He blinked in shock when he saw the auburn brown locks of a child Vani swimming towards him, one hand outstretched. With the last of his strength, the Heyghoge reached his own hand out, grinning slightly when it was grasped in a small, but strong grip.

He was tugged roughly to the surface, though he did not care, concentrating on not blacking out. And when they broke through the surface, he breathed in large lungfuls of air, gasping and coughing as he did so. He was dimly aware of the Child pulling his limp body to the edge of the water bay, before being pulled up and over it. His body shook with each painful cough, as his body forced the inhaled water out of his system. A small hand pounded against his back, helping his body expel the water.

"That was close," a young voice said, sounding worried. "Are you okay?" Sonic didn't answer, to busy coughing to do otherwise.

Only when he regained his breathing and his baring, did he look up.

The Child was young, only about a ten Cycles old. Auburn brown hair was wet and pressed against his skull, two pale ears poking out from underneath. His eyes silver blue eyes were wide, with worry and concern evident in those expressive orbs. He wore a pale blue long sleeved shirt and pants – nightwear no doubt – that brought out his eyes even more.

"Yeah," Sonic said, giving the Child a small grin. "I'm alright. Thank you."

The Child examined him for a moment, gazing at his obviously foreign looks. "Your not human, are you?" he asked. Sonic blinked at the strange term. Human? What was a 'human'?

"No," he answered, though his confusion must have shown on his face, for the young boy said, "That's what I am; a human." Sonic nodded to show that he understood; and he did. It seems that the Vani here on this world called themselves humans.

The child bit his lip, his face confused, though no less concerned. "Umm..." Sonic gave a small laugh.

"I'm a Anthropomorphic, if that's what you're wondering." The Child still looked confused, though he nodded in acceptance.

"That's cool." His voice was young and childish, holding a note of innocence that had long since been lost in Sonic's own. "My name's Christopher, but you can call me Chris. What's yours?"

Sonic stared up at the Vani, no, _human_, in amusement. It had been so long since he'd dealt with a Child – Cheese didn't really count, as she had been raised as a War Brat; he'd forgotten how...distracted they could get.

"My name is Sonic, of the Heyghoge Clan." Sonic said, emerald orbs sparkling. "It's nice to meet you Chris."

Chris beamed, his face lighting up with such childish joy, that it caused Sonic's own heart to ache, and his mind to wander back to his 'When did I...' list. When was the last time he'd seen such a happy child?

_'Never'_ his traitorous mind supplied.

"It's nice to meet you Sonic!" The boy said cheerfully, before sneezing. Sonic cringed at the sound, his spines shifting slightly. The Child sniffled and rubbed his nose as he stood. "Hope I'm not getting a cold," he muttered, before putting his hand out. "Come on, I'll take you inside so you can dry off and get into some clean clothes. They...might be a little small though..."

The Child looked so saddened and distressed by the thought of none of his clothes fighting the young Commander, that the Heyghoge was quick to reassure him. "It's alright Chris! Whatever you have is just fine with me." His response was met with that smile that made Sonic's heart ache in mourning and resolution. And it was at that moment that Sonic swore to the Master Emerald that he would make sure that smile never left this Child's face.

"If you're sure," the boy said as Sonic placed his still gloved hand into his. Sonic gave the boy a crooked smile as he stood.

"I'm sure."

The young boy was quiet, only making whispered comments here and there as he lead the way through the silent mansion. They had crept silently, bare feet padding against the carpeted floor, pausing only to shuffle around the creaky floorboards. Chris had beckoned Sonic to tread softly as they passed his Grandfather's room, and Sonic had complied, curiously wondering what a 'Grandfather' was.

The blue Heyghoge had admired the large room that served as Chris' sleeping quarters as he dried off, taking special care of his broken spines. He took in the large bed that could easily fit all twenty-seven of his Nyth Buttie _(nest mates) _with thick, downy blankets and pillows. The walls were a beige white in color and were covered in Iluniau _(pictures)_ of Chris and, what Sonic assumed, his family members.

Now, much later into the night, Chris was once more asleep atop his large bed, softly snoring, while Sonic lay awake. The young Commander starred at the large visage of the moon, his eyes conflicted. With a small sigh, he sat up and crawled off the bed, padding softly to the balcony door. He cringed when the hinges squeaked softly, though was reassured when the young Va- human just gave a small snore at the disturbance. He left the glass door open as he walked outside, smiling faintly at the blast of heat that hit him.

A pale, gray toned hand grasped the elegant pearl white railing as emerald gazed into the Moon's light.

Sonic stood there, just staring up at the moon that was so familiar, but so different at the same time, confusion and worry warring across his face.

His mind screamed at him to leave the young Child; to leave and not involve him into whatever mess he might have brought over from his world, to go and find his friends and family, though he knew he was already to late. The young Human Child named Chris was already in the Commander's mess, and there was little that Sonic could do to free him from it.

The Heyghoge sighed heavily and ran a hand through his mane of spines, wincing slightly when his fingers brushed against a tender spot. He was grateful that, when he pulled his hand away, there was no more blood.

Chris, upon seeing the dried up blood upon the Heyghoge's spines and back, the young Van – _human _– had momentarily panicked, before rushing to his adjoined restroom and grabbing his medical kit. The boy had been surprisingly tender, his small, but nimble fingers deftly cleaning away the dried blood from the broken spines.

Sonic had, of course, flinched in a few tender places, though was always quick to reassure the young Child. In a matter of minutes, Sonic's spines were as clean as before, the broken spines gently wrapped in gauze to prevent infection.

His hand dropped to his side limply and, for a moment, the young Commander was utterly still. Then, he dropped to his knees, bringing his right fist to rest over his heart.

"Meistr Emerald, yr wyf yn Erfyniaf thi; amddiffyn y Plentyn elwir Christopher o ddrygioni sy'n perthyn Eggman. Amddiffyn y Plentyn elwir Christopher gan y rheiny sydd a'i ceisiant ef niweidio. Canllaw Plentyn elwir Christopher at ddiogelwch, dylai wyf yn methu i amddiffyn ef. _(Master Emerald, I beg of thee; protect the Child called Christopher from the evils of Eggman. Protect the Child known as Christopher from those who seek him harm. Guide the Child known as Christopher to safety, should I fail to protect him._

"Meistr Emerald, yr wyf yn Erfyniaf thi; diogelu fy Teulu, a'u Canllaw i Gartref. _(Master Emerald, I beg of thee; protect my Family, and Guide them to Home.)" _

His words echoed behind him as he reentered Christopher's room; the Moon's light the only one to witness the Anthromorphic's words.

Though She was not the only one to hear them.

x-(-X-X-)-x

Terms Used in this FanFiction

Anthromorphic/Anthromorphism - A Human/Animal Hybrid

Mobian - The general terminology for those from the planet Mobius, which is the world were Sonic and his team are from.

Heyghoge - The Middle English (Old English basically) term for hedgehog

Echidnas – a creature from the Sonic World; not an actual creature in real life. Comparable to the Heyghoge family. For the purposes of this FanFiction, the Echidnas' are distant cousins to the Heyghoge family.

**So? How was it? **_Terrible? Needs to be destroyed? Have Hulk smash?_ **Please Favorite, Follow, and/or review to show us what you think!**

_All Flames will be promptly used to make my younger siblings s'mores tonight and laughed at.  
_

**We hope that you enjoyed it!**

x-(-X-X-)-x

**Check out our other works!**

_**'Avengers' -** Hell Hath No Fury Like A Women Scorned:_ s/8990689/1/Hell-Hath-No-Fury-Like-a-Woman-Scorned 

_**'Yu-Gi-Oh!'** - Dimming Light: _s/6784265/1/Dimming-Light

_**'Bleach'** - Red Sky Betrayal:_s/8966601/1/Red-Sky-Betrayal

_**'Transformers' Bayverse** - More Than Meets the Eye: _s/8773101/1/More-Than-Meets-the-Eye

_**'Transformers' Animated** - Queen Bee: _s/8885224/1/Queen-Bee

_**'Naruto'** - Uzumaki Revenge: _s/8393600/1/Uzumaki-Revenge

**...and more!**

Echidnas – a creature from the Sonic World; not an actual creature in real life. Comparable to the Heyghoge family. For the purposes of this FanFiction, the Echidnas' are distant cousins to the Heyghoge family.


End file.
